mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredible Hulk (1982)
The Incredible Hulk is an animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series ran for 13 episodes on NBC in 1982. This series followed the Hulk comic books much more closely, particularly with regard to the Hulk's origin and the supporting cast (though Rio and his daughter Rita do not appear in the comics). Bruce Banner Unmasked (Episode 6) General Ross watches footage of the Hulk and then announces that their primary mission is to capture the Hulk, a mission he put Major Talbot in charge of this mission while Betty and Bruce are tasked with solving the mystery of the Hulk; the scene changes and introduces the Puppet Master and his daughter Alicia. Alicia believes her father has given up his work with his mind control puppets but in fact he hasn't; the Pupper Master stopped because he ran out of atomic clay, but having found a large supply of atomic clay under Mesa City, he resumes making puppets that allow him to control the people they are based on. The Puppet Master makes a puppet of the Hulk, which effects Bruce but doesn't cause him to change into the Hulk. Rio goes into a Scott Grant "Learn to Tap Your Hidden Potential" Seminar leaving Rick and his daughter Rita behind; the speaker Scott Grant is controlled by the Puppet Master and the seminar is the basis for the Puppet Master to make puppets of the participants and control them. Scott asks Rio a question; before Rio can give an answer, the Puppet Master's computer makes of a puppet of Rio and brings Rio under the Puppet Master's control. At the end of the seminar, all of the participants are under the Puppet Master's control and told to "go and serve the Puppet Master well" by Scott. Rio goes to Alicia's studio where Rick and Rita are waiting; he attempts to bring Rick and Rita out to one of the Puppet Master's scanner so they can come under the Puppet Master's control, but the system short circuits and Rio is released from control and begins to tell about the Puppet Master. The Puppet Master reestablishes control over Rio, which alerts Alicia that her father is back at work again; she tries to get Rick and Rita out of the studio but the three are surrounded by Rio and a group of other people controlled by the Puppet Master; the three flee and hide in an alley and then in a building to avoid the scanners. Betty finds out that Bruce sabotaged her program and asks why; Bruce says he can't explain. Betty goes off to tell her father General Ross; the Puppet Master activates his Hulk puppet again which causes Bruce to change into the Hulk and rampage on the base. Trying to fight both the control of the Puppet Master and the stun beam Major Talbot fires, the Hulk collapses in exhaustion and returns back to Bruce Banner, which reveals the secret to everyone including Betty. While Bruce is unconscious, the Puppet Master has Rio drive a van onto the base with a scanner in the back. The scanner allows the Puppet Master to make puppets of the entire base population; when Bruce wakes up Betty, Talbot, and General Ross all are under the control of the Puppet Master. Bruce tries to flee, but gets caught and is brought up to the scanner so a puppet can be made to put him under control. Bruce fakes a Hulk transformation, gets into a jeep and heads for the city with the army in pursuit of him. When he gets to Mesa City, he realizes the people there are under the Puppet Master's control and has to hide in an electric store and work out a way to stop the Puppet Master's control. Meanwhile, Rick, Rita, and Alicia are running from the people under the Puppet Master's control, dodging them in a department store. As Bruce completes a jamming device, Rick and Rita enter the shop under the control of the Puppet Master; Rita has Alicia tied up and Rick tells Bruce that he'll like working for the Puppet Master. Rick and Bruce struggle and finally Bruce is able to put his jamming device on Rick's head and break Rick from the Puppet Master's control. Bruce puts his jammer on and avoids being controlled by the Puppet Master. Alicia is able to put Rita in the closet (Rita is later freed by another puppet who finds her). Bruce and Rick split up; Bruce draws the puppets' attention toward him while Rick and Alicia head to the Puppet Master's apartment to destroy his machinery and puppets. Bruce gets trapped on a flagpole and Rio, Ross, and Talbot try to get him; he lets go and turns into the Hulk as he falls. Once he lands he sends the puppets flying and fleeing by pulling up concrete and the fire escape; as he continues his rampage, the jamming device is knocked off his head. With the Puppet Master having created his strongest puppet of the Hulk, the Hulk comes under the Puppet Master's control. The Puppet Master sends the Hulk to stop Rick; when the Puppet Master orders the Hulk to destroy Rick, he angers the Hulk and the anger grows to the point where it destroys the Hulk Puppet, ending the control. The Hulk and Rick both make their way to the Puppet Master; the Hulk does so on the outside and Rick on the inside. Rick makes it to the Puppet Masters' machinery, programs it to destroy all the puppets and make the army staff forget the Hulk's identity and jumps out of the room as the machinery blows up from the destruction of the atomic clay. The Hulk captures the Puppet Master before he escapes in his helicopter and warns everyone to leave him alone. 2018-11-16 (1).png|The Puppet Master's scanner makes puppets of different people 2018-11-16 (2).png|The Hulk's puppet is created and activated 2018-11-16 (3).png 2018-11-16 (5).png|A woman and a man come out of Scott Grant's seminar as puppets of the Puppet Master 2018-11-16 (7).png 2018-11-16 (10).png|The scanner takes the measurements for Rio's puppet 2018-11-16 (11).png 2018-11-16 (12).png 2018-11-16 (13).png|The scanner begins to make Rio's puppet 2018-11-16 (14).png|Rio's puppet is created and activated 2018-11-16 (15).png 2018-11-16 (16).png|Rio becomes a puppet of the Puppet Master 2018-11-16 (17).png|Rio:"My goal is... 2018-11-16 (18).png|...to serve the Puppet Master." 2018-11-16 (21).png|Rio and the other participants have become puppets of the Puppet Master 2018-11-16 (22).png|Scott:"Now go and serve him well!!!" 2018-11-16 (23).png|The seminar participants leave as puppets of the Puppet Master 2018-11-16 (25).png 2018-11-16 (26).png|Rio comes back under the Puppet Master's control after the short circuit 2018-11-16 (27).png 2018-11-16 (28).png|Rio and a group of other puppets surround Rick, Rita, and Alicia 2018-11-16 (29).png|Rio and the crowd of puppets get closer 2018-11-16 (30).png 2018-11-16 (33).png|Rick, Rita, and Alicia run from the puppets 2018-11-16 (35).png|Rick, Rita, and Alicia hide from the puppets 2018-11-16 (38).png|Rio drives a van with a scanner in the back to the base 2018-11-16 (39).png|Rio:"I have a surprise for the men." 2018-11-16 (40).png|The scanner creates a puppet of the guard 2018-11-16 (41).png|The the guard becomes a puppet of the Puppet Master 2018-11-16 (42).png|Guard:"Good, Rio; I know the men will enjoy it." 2018-11-16 (43).png|The guard lets Rio onto the base 2018-11-16 (44).png 2018-11-16 (45).png|Rio continues driving around the base, making the personnel into puppets 2018-11-16 (46).png|Major Talbot becomes a puppet 2018-11-16 (47).png 2018-11-16 (48).png 2018-11-16 (49).png|The Puppet Master looks at Major Talbot's measurements on the screen 2018-11-16 (50).png|Betty, now a puppet, reveals the Bruce is the Hulk 2018-11-16 (51).png 2018-11-16 (52).png|Talbot and two MPs try to capture Bruce 2018-11-16 (53).png|Talbot and the MPs pursue Bruce 2018-11-16 (54).png 2018-11-16 (55).png|Talbot looks out the window Bruce jumped from 2018-11-16 (56).png|General Ross and some soldiers are waiting for Bruce on the ground 2018-11-16 (57).png|Ross:"Give up Banner! You can't resist the Puppet Master!!" 2018-11-16 (58).png|Rio and Talbot grab Bruce 2018-11-16 (59).png|Bruce before the scanner where Ross explains the scanner will make a puppet of Bruce and bring him under the Puppet Master's control 2018-11-16 (60).png|Rio and Talbot let go of Bruce when he fakes a Hulk transformation 2018-11-16 (61).png 2018-11-16 (62).png 2018-11-16 (65).png|The fake Hulk transformation gives Bruce the space to escape 2018-11-16 (66).png|"Stop him!!" 2018-11-16 (67).png|"It's a trick!!" 2018-11-16 (70).png|The puppets pursue Rick, Rita, and Alicia 2018-11-16 (72).png 2018-11-16 (73).png|The puppets follow Rick, Rita, and Alicia into a department store 2018-11-16 (76).png|The puppets look around for Rick, Rita, and Alicia 2018-11-16 (81).png|The puppets run from a robot Rick uses as a distraction 2019-10-05 (4).png| The computer begins taking measurements of Rick and Rita... 2018-11-16 (82).png|while the scanner begins making their puppets 2018-11-16 (83).png|The Puppet Master's puppets find and pursue Bruce Banner 2018-11-16 (84).png|"There's Bruce Banner!! Get him!!!" 2018-11-16 (86).png 2019-10-05 (8).png|The scanner begins making a puppet of Bruce Banner 2018-11-16 (88).png|General Ross, Betty, Rio, and the army puppets arrive in Mesa City 2018-11-16 (89).png|"Search every building in the area!!" 2018-11-16 (90).png 2018-11-16 (91).png|The army puppets salute and carry out the order 2018-11-16 (93).png 2018-11-16 (94).png 2018-11-16 (95).png 2018-11-16 (96).png|"I know you're here somewhere, Bruce, and I'll find you!!" 2018-11-16 (97).png|Rick enters under the control of the Puppet Master 2018-11-16 (98).png|Rita, under the Puppet Master's control, has Alicia tied up 2018-11-16 (100).png|"No, Doc, we've got to stop you!!" 2018-11-16 (101).png|"You'll like working for the Puppet Master; really you will!!" 2018-11-16 (104).png|Bruce and Rick struggle while Bruce tries to put the jammer on Rick 2018-11-16 (107).png 2018-11-16 (108).png|The puppet of Rick is neutralized and the control of Rick stopped 2019-10-05 (22).png|Rick with his jammer comes out of the Puppet Master's control 2019-10-05 (23).png|Bruce puts his jammer on... 2019-10-05 (24).png|neutralizing his puppet 2018-11-16 (109).png|Rio, Ross, Betty, Talbot and the army puppets are ordered to find Rick and Bruce and bring them to the Puppet Master 2018-11-16 (111).png 2018-11-16 (112).png 2018-11-16 (113).png|The puppets spot Rick, Bruce, and Alicia on the roof 2018-11-16 (115).png|The puppets pursue the trio 2018-11-16 (117).png 2018-11-16 (119).png 2018-11-16 (121).png|Rita is freed from the closet by another puppet 2018-11-16 (122).png|"They were just here." 2018-11-16 (124).png|"They can't have gotten far; let's hurry!!" 2018-11-16 (125).png|The puppets continue to look for Bruce 2018-11-16 (126).png|Betty spots Bruce on the building 2018-11-16 (127).png|Ross, Rio, and Talbot climb the fire escape to get Bruce 2018-11-16 (128).png 2018-11-16 (129).png 2018-11-16 (130).png|Ross and Talbot corner Bruce on a flagpole 2018-11-16 (132).png|More puppets come to the location where Bruce is 2018-11-16 (134).png|The Hulk sends the puppets flying by pulling up the concrete 2018-11-16 (135).png|Hulk pulls the fire escape from the wall with Rio, Ross, and Talbot on it 2018-11-16 (136).png 2018-11-16 (141).png|The Hulk puppet activates when the Hulk loses his jammer 2018-11-16 (142).png|The puppet begins to exert control over the Hulk 2018-11-16 (143).png 2018-11-16 (145).png|The Hulk comes under the control of the Puppet Master 2018-11-16 (146).png 2018-11-16 (147).png 2019-10-05 (46).png|The Hulk follows the Puppet Master's command and stops Rick and Alicia 2019-10-05 (47).png|"Hulk helps no one except Puppet Master!" 2018-11-16 (148).png|The Hulk gets angry at the Puppet Master's orders 2018-11-16 (149).png|The puppets gather outside of the Puppet Master's building 2018-11-16 (151).png|The puppets go after Rick and Alicia 2018-11-16 (153).png|The puppets outside in the hallway tell Alicia the chase is over Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Superhero